peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10-23 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, dear dear friends, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Speedbuggy: 'He Stopped Loving Her Today (10"-George Owens)' (Man's Ruin) *Farmers Manual: 'Nomad 60 (Compilation CD-Alt. Frequencies.2: Disco Moonlight)' (Worm Interface) :(JP: 'There's a fantastically clever link coming up, so don't go away....and who reads a farmer's manual? Why, the Farmer's Boys! Oh come on, it's not bad.') *Farmer's Boys: 'I Think I Need Help (7")' (Waap) *Flaming Stars: 'Don't Need The Sunshine (CD-Sell Your Soul To The Flaming Stars)' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'An exciting moment at Peel Acres here last night, because my wife Sheila and myself actually managed to read out our first email address (I had a lot of stuff diverted here from other places where I work). I'm not up to speed with the technologies, as I pointed out before on these programmes, but we got our first email that we could actually read, and it's from our son William. As soon as we learn how to send one back again, what I'll do is pass on the address to you the listener to John Peel's Music On BFBS, so you can just, instead of having to send things through the head office as it were, you can just get in touch with me directly. That's pretty good, isn't it? I can't see anything wrong with that.') *Versatiles: 'Children Get Ready (7")' (Crab) :(JP: 'What an idiotic lyric, I concede, but a good track.') *Lovejunk: 'Jealous (split 7" with Turtlehead)' (Speedowax) *Robert Wyatt: 'Maryan (CD-Shleep)' (Hannibal) :(JP: 'A few weeks ago, the BBC had a sort of a party to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Radio 1, and as I'm the only survivor from the original team (rather shocking actually to have done the same job for thirty years, as I pointed out at the time: shows a shocking lack of ambition, most assuredly), but anyway, I was rather the focus of this event, and it was great, because there were no showbiz personalities there who were so mega that they required special attention. The people who chose the guests really chose extraordinarily well. There were people in bands whose records I've featured over the years, all people who by and large were just there to have a good time, and there were no ego problems whatsoever, but the nicest thing about it was that Robert Wyatt was there, and as he's in a wheelchair these days, not awfully easy for him to get to events. Almost everybody that I spoke to at the time and have spoken to since said to me, "Wasn't it great that Robert Wyatt was there?" Or even more excitedly, they'd say to me, "I've actually spoken to Robert Wyatt!", and I thought, well, any group of people where Robert Wyatt is held in high esteem is a group of people that I would wish to be part of.') *UMO: 'The Largest Street Gang In The World (12"-Half Price Full Value)' (Pharma) *Van Pelt: 'We Are The Heathens (LP-Sultans Of Sentiment)' (Gern Blandsten) *Culture: 'Riberside (CD-Trust Me)' (RAS) *Robert Johnson & Punchdrunks: 'Thrilla In Manilla (CD-Aloha From Havana)' (Strange Edge) *Dawn Of The Replcants: 'Radars (EP-Rhino Rays)' (EastWest) *Will Oldham: 'Jump In Jump In, Come In Come In (CDS-Western Music)' (Acuarela Discos) *Menis: 'Fluff Killer (JP: 'I certainly hope not'), a reference to Alan Freeman's nickname. (12")' (Koyote) *''(news - edited out)'' *Delgados: 'Under Canvas Under Wraps (CD-BBC Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'You're back with John Peel's Music On BFBS, by test the best. Actually, the first time I ever saw those words written anywhere was when I used to go and get me hair cut at Mr. Rigby's in Neston when I was a young lad, and it was advertising a brand of contraceptives. Very rare in those days, actually, you know, condoms and things. You didn't see much advertising for them. It always used to, as a child, obviously, and as an adult indeed, it used to fascinate me to think, "Who could it possibly be who got to test these things, and how did they do it?" Sounded terrifically exciting to me anyway.') *D.O.M.: 'Robots (12")' (Stay Up Forever) *King: 'Working Class Hero A John Lennon cover in Elvis Presley style, substituting the word "goddamned" for "fucking". (CD-Gravelands)' (Dressed To Kill) :(JP: 'I like to think that John Lennon would have approved of that, actually....very cleverly done, I think, and well worth the effort.') *Dirtys: 'Born To Lose Live To Win (LP-You Should Be Sinnin')' (Crypt) *U Brown: 'The Big Licking Stick (CD-Train To Zion (1975-1978))' (Blood & Fire) *Windsor For The Derby: 'Stasis (CD-Minnie Greutzfeldt)' (Trace Syndicate) *Fall: 'Everybody But Myself (live) (limited CD-Levitate)' (Artful) *Cut Loose: 'The Hunted (12")' (Influential) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Our Own War (CD-Little Ship)' (Virgin) *Bug: 'Harry's Theme (CD-Tapping The Conversation)' (WordSound) *Busters: 'Astronauts (Compilation CD-Teen Beat, Vol. 4: Another 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals)' (Ace) *Yabby You: 'Yabby Youth (CD-Jesus Dread)' (Blood & Fire) *Leopards: 'Carried By Six (CD-They Tried Staying Calm)' (Creeping Bent) *Laika: 'Shut Off / Curl Up (Cabbage Boy Remix) (CDS-Almost Sleeping)' (Too Pure) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-10-23 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:39 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes